Good Bye, Chichi...
by Val
Summary: Chichi is dying and Goku is back to her for her last moments... It's a song fic, please review!


Goku had came as soon as Pan told him about Chichi's bad health, five days ago. Chichi was seriously sick, in fact she was dying. After so many years of absence, Goku was back to take care of his wife. He was very worry: senzus didn't work and Dende couldn't help; it was a heart problem. And it was mortal. She couldn't be resuscitated with the Dragon Balls, because it would be a natural death...  
  
When Goku arrived, Chichi had seemed to feel better, but two days later, she had a relapse and never felt good again. Now, everything was over and she was probably living her last moments, half asleep on her bed, suffering and unable to really rest... Goku had stayed with her since his arrival.  
  
  
"I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care"  
  
  
Goku was alone in the bedroom, looking over Chichi, laid down on the bed. She seemed asleep, but he could feel her pain. Regularly, he passed a serviette on her forehead, he gently brushed her check, murmuring some words for her. He didn't even knew if she could hear him...  
  
- If only I knew what to do to give you a good health... I was supposed to stay with you, and take care of our family, during all those years, when I wasn't there... I'm so sorry, Chichi. I know you wanted a better husband than me...  
  
He remembered her anger, every time that he wanted to train Gohan, and her perpetual anxieties about their sons' education. But he also remembered her foolproof fidelity. He didn't spare her, but she stayed, and waited him, so many times, when he was just thinking about training and fighting. She came to the budoukai to marry him, she let him go for Namek with their five-years-old son, she let him train with Gohan and Piccolo for their fight against the cyborgs, she never get marry again when he was dead or far away... He never really noticed those proofs of her love, he never really told her how much she counted for him...  
  
- You are an incredible woman, sadly whispered Goku. Don't die! I'll stay with you, but don't die! You can win against that disease... Chichi... Please...  
  
  
"Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or even again  
  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away"  
  
  
Emotion wrapped the old fighter's heart-because even Saiya-jins are old someday-. He took Chichi's hand, pressed it on his forehead and closed his eyes as he was trying to not cry. He has been so rarely with her, he has been the worst husband, an egoist fanatic of danger, a heartless man ready to all sacrifice just for his fight's passion. He was so sorry, now!  
  
In the living room, Gohan was waiting, with Videl, Pan and Goten. Time passed, slowly but too fast in the same time. All was painfully quiet.  
  
Goku saw some images in his mind, remembered some moments... The little and cute Chichi, who asked him in marriage, the angry young woman who find him many years later, and the lovely wife... Her anger when he proposed to learn fight to a little Gohan, who had to study. Her beautiful smile and her shinning eyes when Gohan get marry. Her worry when their little boy left for Namek... The song she was singing when baking and happy... He remembered her perfume, her laugh... And so more...  
  
A tear ran on the check of Goku, who was trembling...  
  
  
"I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you"  
  
  
Goku suddenly opened his eyes. Chichi did too and fixed him, with a look so full of love and sadness that Goku just get more worry. She looked resigned...  
  
- Chichi...  
- Goku...  
  
She had a little smile, but rapidly closed her eyes because of the pain she was feeling. She was deathly pale.  
  
- Be quiet, gently said Goku, with a trembling voice. You must sleep again and after you'll feel better.  
- No... Goku, I... I wanted... To say that... I love you... Goku...  
- Chichi... I love you too, you know! I know that I've been very...  
- Shh... You've been so perfect... You were the perfect husband... My... Dear love... Goku...  
  
Her hand felt on the bed. Chichi sighed, and it was her last sigh. She was now dead.  
  
- No... Chichi... No, please...  
  
He was sitting against the bed, the head hide in his arms, and he cried. He cried even after all those absence and careless' years, when he didn't really thought about his family. He cried because, on his own way, he loved her and she would never know how much.  
  
  
"Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't wanna lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again"  
  
  
End  
  
Author's note: Song - Don't Wanna Lose You Know, of the Backstreet Boys. No, I'm not a fan, but the song was just the perfect one for this fic, so... 


End file.
